One True Love
by Glitchie
Summary: Legolas returned to Mirkwood after the war of the Ring, only to find that he is haunted by dreams of Aragorn. He immediately heads back to Gondor to find him after a dream in which he saw the death of the man he loved. Arwen/Eowyn side pairing.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: According to my computer, this story was started October 30, 2007 - I know it is older than that, however it still doesn't explain why it wasn't put up here, so I am putting it here now. It is complete, and my computer claims it to have been completed the same day... I know this one took me a while - how I know that my computer is wrong - that may have been the date it was transfered to my current computer from my old one... Anyway, it's here now, so happy reading._

_ A/N2: Ha! I knew that wasn't right; I found the creation date of the story, and it was started on September 19, 2004; that was before I even started my first writing course. This is in the original form, so if you read it and compare it to my other work, you can really see how I've improved._

* * *

Arwen walked down the palace halls of Minas Tirith in Gondor where she had come to live with Aragorn, when her father and their people sailed from the Grey Havens. She had promised herself to him before the Fellowship had left her home in Rivendell on the great quest to destroy the Ring of Power. She had thought of him everyday and dreamed these days would never come. 

Now that they were here however, something was different. She had thought they would have been married the day that he had been crowned king, and so had worn the gown and head piece her mother had worn when she had married her father. He had smiled at her and given her a fierce hug, but when he kissed her, it was as though he saw her as a sister,_not_ his future queen. She had played up the kiss, wrapping her arms around him tightly and parting her lips to him, yet he had not sought to deepen their kiss as he had before he left Rivendell, and instead, parted from her as the crowd cheered.

It had been nearly a month since that day, and still, they were not wed, nor did he make advances toward her in that manner, but took her hand and walked in the garden while he spoke to her as though with a close friend. _What could have changed?_ She often wondered, but ended up shaking her head sadly. She never saw him until late afternoon and wondered where he hid himself for so long.

She headed toward the library now, and was surprised when she entered to find him standing with his hand over the mantle staring into the fire. She watched him for a moment and saw him sigh heavily, his body looked exhausted. Quietly, she walked over to him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder making him jump. He relaxed slightly when he saw it was her, but didn't smile. Instead, he turned back to gazing into the flames.

"What is it that troubles you?" she asked softly and reached up to caress his face, but he pulled away looking at her hard. She sucked in a breath at the look of contempt in his eyes, hers wounded and searching. "You know you can speak to me on anything."

He watched her, then slowly his eyes grew softer and he spoke in a tone barely above a whisper as he shook his head slowly. "Nay Arwen, I cannot," he said turning to her once more.

"Why do you feel so?" she asked softly, her eyes still searching his, his face unreadable.

"Because I know that you love me, and I would only cause you pain," he replied then turned back to the fire.

Her heart lurched in her breast and she swallowed hard before saying, "I would rather feel the pain of knowledge than be blind to the darkness I feel in your eyes."

He turned and watched her for a long moment before he spoke once more, and she heard anger in his words. "You should have gone with your father to Valinor, for I no longer feel as I once did." With that, he turned and left, leaving her in shock as tears began to stream down her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Legolas tossed and turned as he moaned in a fitful sleep, then sat up with a cry, his eyes wide and searching as his breath came in hard gasps. Slowly, his breathing returned to normal and his heart rate slowed as he realized where he was and he ran his fingers though his long golden hair. The dream had come again… Swinging his legs out of bed, he dressed quickly in the predawn light, then headed out of his father's cavern palace to the stables where he saddled his horse and galloped away from his forest home of Mirkwood.

_I've put it off for far too long_, he thought to himself as he rode hard toward Gondor. _How could I have been so stupid?_ Cursing himself, he spurred his horse on as he thought back to the dream.

Aragorn was out in the wilds alone, the sun had been shining and a slight breeze rustled his soft dark locks. His blue-gray eye had a far away look and he appeared to be deep in thought. Suddenly, an Orc appeared behind him, as though cautiously sneaking up on him. There must have been a down wind, for Aragorn did notice him even as he raised his sword over his head and brought it down with all his might.

Legolas had awoken screaming when he saw the Man fall beneath the blade, a look of pain and surprise on his face. The dream had come every night for two weeks and still Legolas could not bring himself to leave Mirkwood. It was only after he promised himself yesterday when he'd seen the vision while awake that should it come again that night he would depart.

_He can't die,_ Legolas thought as he raced toward Rohan, beyond which was Gondor. He had spoken with Lady Éowyn while they had been there when all had believed Aragorn had fallen. He had told her of his love for him and had cried in her arms as she comforted him. He was surprised to hear her speak of love she had for Aragorn as well, but contented when she said she would not pursue him for his sake, though if there were ever a need for her council to seek her out. He knew he would not make it to Rohan in a day and would have to stop and rest his horse though he dreaded the dreams of the coming night. He decided to stop there to speak with her though, and mayhap he too could tame Shadowfax as Gandalf had. He knew his own horse would not make it to Gondor for many weeks, and could not survive at the speed at which he needed to travel and he could not linger long. He had no idea how long he had to save Aragorn from the fate he had seen.


	3. Chapter 3

Late the next afternoon, Éowyn rushed out onto the balcony when the call went up that a rider was approaching the city with great speed, and commanded that they be allowed to enter. She was surprised to find that it was Legolas and when he pulled his horse to a stop, that it had been run near to death, and she wondered what could have been so urgent that he had not taken care of his own horse that she knew he dearly loved.

"Milady!" he called as she rushed down to meet him. "I have come to seek your council, I hope that you hold true to your offer and will speak with me."

"Yes, of course," she replied and he dismounted quickly, tossing the reins to a stable hand that approached. "What is wrong?" she asked curiously motioning to the animal being led away to rest. "I know it must be urgent for you to treat your animal so." When he did not respond right away, she looked at him curiously and saw a dread in his eyes that she'd never seen before. Moving closer, she reached up and caressed his cheek gently and asked once more. "Legolas, what is wrong."

Grasping her hand in his, holding her hand to his face his tears flowed freely. "It is Aragorn…I have seen…" He trailed off with a sob and she knew what was wrong.

"Shh," she said quietly and took him in her arms trying to quell his fears. Looking up over his shoulder as he leaned into her, she saw many people pass by staring their way. Leaning back, she caressed his face once more and gazed into his eyes. "Come," she whispered softly. "For you must be hungry and need your rest, and this is not the place we can talk, for there are many ears here." He nodding slowly and allowed her to lead him in the palace as she gently took his hand.

Once inside, she led him to a guest chamber and called a servant to order that a hot bath be drawn and food be brought to the room. "Now," she said quietly as she sat at the window after the servant had left to follow her instructions. "We can talk if you wish, though I would much rather that I were to leave you in peace to get some sleep, it appears that you are in need of it."

Legolas shook his head. "Nay Lady, for even if you did, I would not sleep peacefully." She looked at him curiously and he continued solemnly. "For the past two weeks, a vision has haunted me in my sleep, and now does so in my waking dreams as well." She started to say something, but thought better of it, and waited for a few minutes for him to continue. Legolas shook his head sadly as the tears welled once more in his brilliant blue eyes. "I have seen Aragorn's death," he said in a voice just above a whisper. She stood to go to him as his knees began to shake, but they gave way and he collapsed before she got to him and he cried, burying his face in his hands.

"When? Where?" Éowyn cried urgently as she knelt and wrapped her arms around him, rubbing her hands over his back trying to quiet her friend.

Not raising his head, he shook it slowly as he wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "I do not know…"


	4. Chapter 4

Aragorn left the library, not looking back as a cloud settled over his heart. He had not expected Arwen there, and was angry that she had probed him about thoughts he had not wished to share. _Why didn't she listen to me?_ He wondered angrily as he strode off to find a place of solitude that matched his dark thoughts. _I told her in Rivendell that what we felt was a dream, and still, she refused to go._

Finally, he came to his bedroom and his exhaustion hit him. Turning the knob, he entered to find that his servants had obeyed him and left the curtains drawn. Over the passed two weeks, he'd felt melancholy and did not know why, though he found little solace in his sleep, which was how he spent much of his time. Even when he stayed awake until the wee hours before dawn, his sleep was fitful and true rest did not come.

Moving to the bed after shutting the door, he removed his boots and clothing before climbing under the sheets. Not long after, sleep came just as it always had, and the dreams just as disturbing.

Legolas mounted the white stallion and followed his father leading the convoy of his people off to the Grey Havens, never to return. Aragorn rode fast and hard into the woodland realm to find it empty, a ghost of it's former self. Spurring his horse on, he caught up to the convoy and was able to draw Legolas to a halt as the others continued to follow his father.

"_Legolas," he had said quietly as the others passed, some looking on curiously. "Please don't go…"_

"_Why not?" Legolas asked as he looked at the Man then back over his shoulder to see how far ahead his father was. Then looking back at Aragorn he said, "There is no reason why I should stay."_

_Aragorn's heart nearly shattered. "Is my friendship not enough?' he asked in a wounded voice as he watched the sunlight play on Legolas' beautiful golden tresses. The desire to reach out and stroke it was unbearable._

"_Nay, it is not, for I have many friends within my own people and I cannot leave them. Even my friendship with Gimli is not enough to make me stay," he said and looked over his shoulder once more._

_Aragorn's heart began feeling more and more fragile at Legolas' cruel words. "And what," Aragorn began and swallowed hard, trying to fight the tears that threatened to fall. "If I offered you more than friendship?"_

_Legolas turned his head quickly as the Ranger-King's words struck his ears, and gazed upon him in amusement. "Then what would you offer me?" he asked, his eyes sparkling in the sun._

_Aragorn swallowed hard, his throat gone dry. "Love, Legolas. I would give you my heart."_

_Silence reigned for a moment, then Legolas threw back his head in a hearty laugh. "No my friend, not even that could keep me, for your love is not returned and falls upon a heart of stone. Fare thee well, oh bleeding heart!" Legolas cried as he turned and spurred his steed to catch up with his father, his laughter still rising on the wind as the tears fell unchecked from Aragorn's blue-gray eyes and he buried his face in his hand as his heart shattered._


	5. Chapter 5

"Milady," Legolas said as he looked up at her, the tears still falling down his pale cheeks. "I've come to ask you if you will go with me, for I need a friend in my journey, and to ask you permission to try and tame the great Shadowfax," he looked into her eyes pleadingly as he searched hers.

"Shadowfax?" she asked incredulously. "Why? Not even the Elves have managed to tame him, only Gandalf was able to, and he has already left Middle Earth."

"I ask you to try Milady, for I fear I will end up killing my own mount if I do not. I need to make haste Milady, and I see Shadowfax as the only way…" he swallowed hard before continuing. "_Please_Milady, can I try?"

Slowly, she nodded and swallowed hard. "The answer to both my friend, is yes. When do you wish to depart, and I will go and make ready."

"Tomorrow evening at the latest, Milady," he replied.

"But," she began to protest. "You are weary already you _need_ your rest."

Legolas silenced her with a finger to her lips. "And I have told you, rest will not come easily for me, not now. I will bathe and eat, then, I would like to ask that the Rohirrim track down Shadowfax, Gandalf once told me he is often seen around the forest, Fangorn. I need to try and capture him and bring him back to a confined space where I might get close enough to try without him gallivanting off. I do not have time to chase him around, I must try and tame him swiftly if not, I feel that all will be lost, and I will loose my precious Aragorn forever."

Nodding, her shoulders falling in defeat, she whispered, "Alright my friend, I will go make ready, and send word to the Rohirrim to prepare for our arrival and proceed out to Fangorn." She paused and gazed into his eyes as she caressed his cheek gently and whispered softly, "I just hope you know what you're doing." Then, when the knock came at the door she turned and departed.

An hour later, Legolas and Éowyn walked down the palace steps and met the Rohirrim, who had two horses tacked and waiting for them. Mounting, Éowyn called their attention and announced the purpose of their ride. She sensed their fear though they did not show it, and knew that they would do their best. Then turning, she led them out of the city.

Hours later, they came upon Shadowfax and surrounded him, then, with ropes flying, they caught him as they fell about his neck and it was well toward dawn when they led him, pushing and pulling into the city. Finally, they got him in a corral and let fall the ropes from their hands for none wished to be near him as he screamed and fought in a flurry of teeth and hooves, and quickly shut the corral gate behind him.

Once he was safely confined, Legolas dismounted and thanked Éowyn and the riders of the Rohirrim, then cautiously climbed over the rail and into the corral, speaking softly as he went. "Esgalondo, Shadowfax," he whispered softly as he approached, his hand extended before him. "Amin uume irmcorn lle, Shadowfaxra, nan' amin antlle balëminuial." He was nearly within reach of the great white stallion now and it seemed calmer, flicking its ears to and fro as it listened to his musical voice. "Amin ere' utunelle ten' lle balëminuial, Shadowfax. Lle rim Aragorn?" Legolas asked softly as he drew slightly closer and the stallion bobbed his head slightly as though in answer. "Ro anta lye balëminuial, Shadowfax, roa e'sapsa nuingaladh, utunelle ilbalëminuial amin?" His last question was made in a pleading voice and Shadowfax watched him for a long moment, as he stood with his hand outstretch. No longer moving, Legolas retracted his hand and placing it over his heart, his tears flowing freely once more, he knelt before the mighty stallion, his head bowed. Eowyn and the Rohirrim looked on in awe as the stallion swished his tail a moment, then whickered softly as he stepped forward and nuzzled the Elf who smiled as he flung his arms around his head and pet him softly as he rose to his feet once more.

* * *

_A/N: Legolas' Elvish means: Easy Shadowfax, I did not desire to harm you, Great Shadowfax, but I need your help. I only ask you for your help, Shadowfax, do you remember Aragorn? He needs our help, Shadowfax, he is in grave danger, will you not help me?_


	6. Chapter 6

That evening, Aragorn went to apologize to Arwen, but couldn't find her. _What have I done?_ He asked himself in aguish as he sat in the garden in the gathering darkness. Hanging his head, the tears blurred his vision before they began to fall. _Yes, I spoke the truth to her, and she said she desired to hear it. I do not love her as she does me. I wish she had listened and returned to Valinor…my heart belongs to another, though I fear he will not have me…_

Little did he know that at that very moment, his love was riding to him with great haste borne of Shadowfax. Beside him on her own mount, Éowyn rode in silence, consumed by her own thoughts…

Never have I felt this way. Why now do I find I am attracted to her? Is it merely because she holds Aragorn's heart? Nay, that cannot be, for I released that desire without regret when Legolas spoke of his love for him. What then? Love? Could it be that I truly love her? Yes, I think so, for she has always been in my thoughts since that day two weeks ago when I first saw her, by the Gods, she was beautiful… Will she have me? Or am I just fooling myself by riding with my friend only to find pain and heartache?

Éowyn shook her head, it would be another two days before they reached Minas Tirith, and she just hoped that they would arrive in time for Legolas to save Aragorn from the fate he had seen…

Arwen locked herself in her chambers, not wishing to be disturbed, she cried herself to sleep, Aragorn's angry words echoing in her mind as she slept fitfully, and her father's words resounded in her mind. _He can offer you nothing, he will die and there will be no comfort for you then, in your sorrow, you too will fade…is this what he meant?_ Her mind wondered. _Is it happening even now? _Then, she saw in her dream a woman like her, trained in battle, blond hair flowing behind her, and sword in hand. Her blue eyes shining fiercely, dressed in warrior's clothes. She looked familiar, but Arwen was unable to place her, and slowly, she faded from sight, though the hope she brought didn't diminish from her heart.


	7. Chapter 7

Two days later, Arwen was surprised to hear the call go up that the Prince of Mirkwood, and the Shield-Maiden of Rohan had arrived and were making their way to the palace. She pulled herself from her sorrow and went down to meet them. Shock set in when she gaze upon the woman of Rohan and she stared open-mouthed as the woman walked out of her dream to stand before her.

"Lady Arwen," Legolas called, pulling her from her reverie. "This is Lady Éowyn, Shield-Maiden of Rohan, she is a dear friend of mine." He paused and watched the women acknowledge each other before continuing, "Where is Aragorn? It is urgent that I speak with him."

"I-I don't know," Arwen said shaking her head. "I have never seen him so early in the day…" Legolas looked at her in confusion then shook his head as she continued. "Mayhap Faramir would know, you can find him at the guard tower at the bottom, before the gates of the city."

Nodding, Legolas turned Shadowfax, leaving the women behind. "Faramir?" Legolas called out loudly as he approached the guard tower. "Where is Faramir?"

"Here!" Faramir called, running down the steps to greet the Elven Prince who had graced their city only weeks ago. "Are you alright?" Faramir asked with concern when he saw the look upon Legolas' face, seeing that he was paler than usual.

"Nay," Legolas replied. "Where is your King? I must speak to him on a matter of great importance. Lady Arwen says she has not seen him. I have reason to believe he is not within the city."

"I do not know…" Faramir said, his concern for the Elf quickly turning to that for his King. "Come," he said as he went and pulled the reins of a horse loose from its tether, I will go with you and search." With that, they left the city once more, Faramir looking curiously at Legolas when he was asked about a forested area near by. Then, realizing what the Prince might be referring to, they headed back toward what was formerly known as the Paths of the Dead.

"Milady," Éowyn asked nervously as she watched Arwen watch her moments after Legolas departed. "Why do you look at me so? Is there something wrong?"

"What?" Arwen asked shaking her head as the woman she now knew was called Éowyn spoke to her. "Oh, sorry. No, there is nothing wrong. Oh, where are my manners? Come, you must be tired after your journey, I will have a room prepared for you so that you can rest."

Éowyn nodded and followed her in the palace where she called that a room be prepared at once with a bath and food brought as well. Éowyn blushed as she remembered she had done the same for Legolas not a week ago. She hoped Legolas could find Aragorn and it was not too late. It did not bode well that Lady Arwen knew not where he was…


	8. Chapter 8

Aragorn had ridden passed the gates of Minas Tirith at the changing of the guard and had gone unnoticed dressed in his tattered Ranger clothes and hooded cloak. He needed time away, time to think. Not really paying much attention to where he was going, he headed back toward the area once known as the Paths of the Dead. As he went, he began to sing softly and paused in thought when he realized that he had begun the Lay of Lúthien, a song he had once sung about Lady Arwen. Yet now, there was another on his mind, when had he changed? Surely not at Lothlorien, for that was the last time he had sung the song, and that was when his thoughts dwelled only on her.

Reaching the forest, he dismounted and let his horse, Brego wander free, knowing he would come when called. Throwing his hood back, his fingers brushed the leaf shaped brooch attached to the Elven cloak he now wore, a gift from the Lady of the Wood. _I would have her return to Valinor with her people,_ his own words resounded in his memory as he had spoken of Arwen to her grandmother. His thoughts turned again and he saw Legolas' smiling face, and he smiled sadly as a breeze stirred his hair. _He will never be mine,_ he thought as sadness claimed his heart. _He will never see me as I see him…_

Not far away, Legolas and Faramir rushed toward the wood, Legolas spotted Brego wandering between the trees as he cropped at the grass contentedly. "En!" Legolas cried and pointed to the burly bay stallion. "He is here!" and he urged Shadowfax to go faster.

Aragorn walked lazily through the trees, consumed by his melancholy thoughts, picking flowers and stripping bark from the trees idly. Suddenly, an Orc scout snuck up behind him and raised his sword. Aragorn didn't hear him, or smell him for that matter, but turned at the sound of hoof beats approaching. Too late to react to the Orc, the blade blazed down his torso leaving a trail of fire and pain and he cried out as he collapsed. "NO!" Legolas yelled, drawing the Orc's attention and shot him with arrow. The arrow flew through the air and lodged in his forehead and he fell over dead.

"Aragorn!" Legolas cried as he jumped from Shadowfax who galloped on by before slowing and turning back as Legolas ran to his friend's side and fell to his knees. "No, Aragorn, you cannot…" he cried, tears coming to his eyes. "You _cannot _die!" Legolas eased Aragorn in his lap and cradling him, began to rock as he cried.

Aragorn did not hear the Elven Prince crying, for he was slipping away into a dream. "Legolas!" he called and tried to rise from the elf's grasp. Startled, Legolas looked up at hearing his name but Aragorn's eyes were closed. Close by, Shadowfax came up and whickered drawing Legolas' attention to Faramir riding into the wood.

Faramir jumped from his mount and hurried to the Prince and his fallen King. Checking his wound, he snapped Legolas out of his sorrow by saying urgently, "We _must _get him back to Minas Tirith, he's fading quickly." Nodding slowly as Faramir's words sunk in, Legolas lifted Aragorn in his arms while Faramir called Brego and tethered the stallion's reins to his saddle. Then, turning to the Elf, he took Aragorn as Legolas mounted Shadowfax, "Shadowfax is quicker, you take him," he said as he passed Aragorn up to Legolas. _Get him to Minas Tirith…_I will follow you." Legolas nodded and holing Aragorn close, he grasped Shadowfax' mane and urged him to fly.


	9. Chapter 9

"Lady Arwen?" Éowyn asked making her jump. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," she said smiling slightly.

"Oh," Arwen said as she led the woman down the hall. "It's ok, I was just thinking. Did you want something?"

Éowyn thought silently for a moment before speaking. She knew she had to choose her words carefully. "No, I was just wondering something," she said at last, deciding for the direct approach. Her uncle had always taught her to be straight with people, and it always seemed to work best.

"What is that?' Arwen asked curiously as she looked over her shoulder.

"Well," Éowyn said quietly. "You looked at me so strangely when I arrived with Legolas, I was just wondering why."

"Oh," Arwen said blushing. "I've just seen you somewhere before, but I'm not sure where."

Éowyn smiled warmly at her and reached out and gently took her hand to slow their progression to the room before releasing it once more. "I was at His Majesty's coronation a month ago, Milady. I believe it was there that you saw me…"

Arwen smiled and nodded, then suddenly shook her head as she stopped abruptly. "I have also seen you elsewhere Lady Éowyn," she said bringing a curious gaze from her guest.

"Where Milady?" Éowyn asked in a voice barely above a whisper. "For I would remember if I saw you before that day."

Arwen smiled, blushing profusely before she cleared her throat and stepped forward, lifting her hands to cradle Eowyn's face. "In a dream…" Realizing her boldness, Arwen cleared her throat once more and turned to continue down the hall, not knowing that her words reverberated in Eowyn's ears. Stopping further down the hall, Arwen turned the knob on a door and extended her arm to the room. "I hope this will be to your liking," she said as Éowyn stepped up to the doorway and glanced inside. Nodding, Éowyn entered slightly and reached out and grasped Arwen's wrist as she turned to go. Arwen looked down at her wrist and then curiously at the woman standing beside her. "Is there something else you require?" Arwen asked swallowing hard.

"Yes, Milady," Éowyn said softly, not releasing her hold upon Arwen's wrist. "Something is troubling you, would you stay and speak on it with me? For there is something I also need to speak of with you." Slowly, Arwen nodded and stepped inside, and Éowyn shut the door behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

Legolas arrived in Minas Tirith with lightening speed thanks to Shadowfax. The call went up at his approach and the gates were open. "To the House of Healing!" Legolas called to the guards as he flew by them on the stallion's back, and they all ran up to the road on which the House of Healing was located to find the Prince already inside with their fallen King. Turning, he commanded, "Send word to Lady Arwen at once. Let her know her husband is wounded."

Looking at him in surprise, one of the guards asked, "But your Highness, didn't you know?" Legolas looked up at him curiously wondering why they were dallying. "King Elessar and Lady Arwen are not married."

Legolas looked at him in shock as his words sunk in suddenly. Then, he shook his head and waved his arm toward the guard, shoving him out side. "Just go tell her," he said urgently and the man nodded then hurried up to the palace.

The nurses at the House of Healing did all that they could for the King, and he was finally resting peacefully when they shooed the rest of the guards away telling them to get back to their posts. Legolas sat down at his bedside and took his hand gently, the words of the guard coming back to his ears. _Didn't you know…King Elessar and Lady Arwen are not married.__ What did it mean?_ He wondered as he held Aragorn's hand, stoking it gently. _Why hadn't they been married the day Aragorn had accepted the crown? He had not stayed, his feelings for Aragorn breaking his heart knowing that he could never be more than his friend, knowing he was loosing him to the woman he had chosen to be his queen. He thought back to what Aragorn had said when he found him; he had called his name, not Arwen's. He had obviously slipped into a dream, and wondered what the Man had been dreaming about. _Legolas took a mental note to ask him when he awoke.

Aragorn was riding back up the convoy line toward Legolas. "Legolas!" he called out and watched the Elf turn toward him with an amused, inquiring gaze. "Legolas, please don't do this…don't go…" Yet once again, the Elf prince threw back his head and laughed. Then turning rode back to his father.

Legolas looked down worriedly at his friend as he began thrashing on the bed, "Aragorn?" he whispered and began to stroke the man's brow with his fingers, and was surprised when they came away covered with sweat. Leaning over, he pulled open Aragorn's shirt and saw that the wound had turned a sickly colour. The nurses came running and said that a supply of king's foil had just arrived and began cleaning the wound once more then applied a salve and bandaged it. Slowly, the salve began to work and his thrashing slowed, though he began to call out.

"Legolas!" he called, drawing the Prince's attention to him once more as the nurses brought damp cloths and bathed his brow. Legolas took them and motioned them away; they nodded and left him alone to tend to his friend. "Legolas, don't go!" he called once more, beginning to shake his head.

"Shh," Legolas said soothingly as he bathed Aragorn's brow with the cool cloth. "I'm here, my friend, I'm not going anywhere."

Aragorn shook his head as he moaned. "Legolas, don't leave me… I love you!"

Suddenly, Legolas stopped his movements and peered down at his friend's face before realizing his pause and beginning once more to glide the cloth over Aragorn's brow, continuing down his neck and over his chest. He blinked furiously as the tears came to his eyes and spilled down his cheeks. _Il__úvatar, please let him be all right, don't let me have gotten there too late…_


	11. Chapter 11

Back up at the Palace, Arwen sat in the room talking with Éowyn. "Milady," Éowyn asked leaning over and taking Arwen's hands gently. "Please, tell me what troubles you."

Arwen inhaled sharply at Éowyn's touch but clasped her hands when she started to withdraw. "It's Aragorn," she whispered as her tears began to fall. She lowered her head and sniffed before continuing with a sob. "He doesn't love me anymore."

"Oh Lady," Éowyn cried as she moved closer and wrapped Arwen in her arms to comfort her. "I'm sure he does, he's probably just under a lot of stress right now. When I spoke to him o the way to Helm's Deep from Edoras, he spoke of nothing _but_ you."

"No, Lady Éowyn," Arwen said looking up. "He told me himself not but two days ago, and he seemed different at the coronation when he was crowned King. I think he is in love with someone else, but I don't know who."

Éowyn held Arwen close, gently stroking her back as the Elf-maiden cried. _He loves someone else?_ she thought and smiled faintly. "Milady," she whispered with a smile as Arwen sobbed. "Tell me," she said softly as she smiled at her own thoughts coming to fruition. Arwen's sobs quieted as if listening. "Isn't it true that Elves fade when their love has left them and no one loves them anymore?"

The woman's question stilled Arwen's tears and she slowly raised her head and gazed into the woman's crystal blue eyes. "Y-yes, that is true," she said softly as the woman smiled at her faintly.

"Then fear not that Elessar holds no love for you and desires you not as his queen, but rather as a friend," Éowyn whispered, bringing her hands up to gently cradle Arwen's face and dried her tears with her thumbs as she gazed deeply into the sea-blue eyes before her. "For there _must_ be someone here that loves you for you are _still_ here. Elessar's feelings have changed, but it is not the end of the world. He must be rather melancholy to not see you but for the evenings, mayhap he has not made known his feelings to the one who holds his heart. Be happy, Lady, for you are still here, and find the strength to wish him happiness once more."

Arwen looked at Éowyn long as her words sunk in and a faint smile graced her lips, the suddenly her eyes began to dance and she laughed merrily. "You're right, but who?" she asked, her eyes still dancing.

_Here it is,_ Éowyn thought as her breath caught. _The moment of truth._ Slowly, Éowyn ducked her head slightly and swallowed hard before gazing back into Arwen's eyes that were now slightly clouded with curious concern. "I do," Éowyn whispered softly. Silence reigned for a moment, and Éowyn could stand it no longer. Leaning forward, slow at first so that Arwen could escape should she want to, Éowyn's eyes closed slowly as she placed a gentle kiss upon her lips.

Startled at first, Arwen's breath caught at Éowyn's confession, then even more so as the woman's lips brushed hers gently, and it was a moment before she responded. Sighing softly against the Shield-Maiden's lips, Arwen gently wrapped her arms about her neck as her eyes drifted close, and parted her lips tentatively.

Surprised by the reception she received, Éowyn opened her eyes for a moment then let them fall slowly shut once more as she cradled Arwen's head in her hands and deepened their kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

Legolas couldn't believe it when he heard Aragorn's words. True, it had been admitted while he was hallucinating, but that wasn't the point. A ray of sunlight shone through the clouds that shadowed his heart at the thought that the one he loved, loved him in return. Then suddenly, it was swallowed up by the fear of loosing him. He called to the nurses and asked them to leave medicine saying that he would care for his friend and they could depart. Then slowly, he eased Aragorn to a sitting position as he slid onto the bed behind him, easing his leg to the other side of his friend, then gently lowered him so that Aragorn lay his head against Legolas' chest.

Wrapping his arms around him, Legolas began rocking him gently as tears once again began to fall. "Aragorn," he whispered softly as he rocked and continued to sooth his friend, washing his hot skin with the cool damp cloths. "Please Aragorn, come back to me. You cannot leave me here, for if you do, I will surely fade. I need you Aragorn. I am weak without you; _you _are my strength. Please Aragorn, come back to me…I love you."

Aragorn shifted uneasily and he wrinkled his brow. _Where are they?_ Legolas wondered as he continued to try and sooth Aragorn's discomfort. Then, he began to pray.

_Aiya beleg Ilúvatar,_

_Amin telepulma en' lle, utune._

_Lav ho na eithel, lav ho doninzil a' amin._

_Amin amade a' telepserke ikotane an._

_Utune uum lav ta na waenllrug telwa._

_Amin mela ho ar' enedgurth palanlot qualmwann avaene ho._

Aragorn groaned and moved uncomfortably, then lifted his hand slowly to his head. His movement caught Legolas' eye and the Elf wrapped his arms around him happily. _Aiya diola lle Ilúvatar!_ He thought as the man began to move. "Be careful mellon," he said softly making Aragorn jump.

"Legolas!" he said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Legolas smiled at him but then looked worried when he saw a shadow pass over his friends face, and saw that he was angry and his initial joy had faded. "I felt that I should come see you my friend," he said cautiously. "It is lucky that I did, you should not wander out alone when no one knows where you are. You could have died."

"I should be," Aragorn spat through gritted teeth. "Why should I live when the one I love does not feel the same?"

Legolas looked at him in wide-eyed surprise. Did he not know Legolas had heard everything, heard his confession of love? "Perhaps," Legolas said softly, trying to control his growing anger at the man's cruel words. "They do and you just do not know it yet."

Aragorn sighed heavily and tried to sit up, but cried out as pain shot down his torso from his shoulder to his stomach. "Easy my friend," Legolas said softly, his anger melting when he saw Aragorn's pain, and he tried to get the man to lie back, but he refused. Legolas glanced away a moment in pain as he realized the reason why. "You don't want me here," he said softly. It was a statement not a question. "Very well, I will not linger." With that he stood up from the bed and left the House of Healing. He mounted Shadowfax, hot tears of anger and sadness running down his face as he headed back to the palace.

* * *

_A/N: Legolas' Elvish:_

_Oh mighty Ilúvatar,_

_I beg of you, please._

_Let him be all right, let him return to me._

_I was stupid to wait so long._

_Please don't let it be too late._

_I love him and will surely die without him._

_Oh thank you Ilúvatar!_

_Friend_


	13. Chapter 13

On the way back up to the palace, Legolas passed Lady Arwen who, seeing his face feared the worst and flew passed him increasing her stride, fear gripping her heart. Éowyn let her go, and stopped Legolas' flight to find out what had happened. "Legolas, what is it? What has happened?"

He pushed her hand aside when she tried to caress his face, and spat, "I am not wanted here, I guess even taming the great Shadowfax is not enough. I'm leaving, besides, my people need me." With that, he turned Shadowfax and flew out of Minas Tirith not looking back.

Weeks went by and Legolas found his way home after stopping in Edoras to retrieve his own steed and release Shadowfax once more. His father asked him where he'd run off to, but Legolas didn't answer and though he was glad to be back in his beloved wood, he remained distant and melancholy.

Back in Minas Tirith, Aragorn had fully recovered though he still favored the side the Orc blade had left it's mark. He remembered Legolas being there with him, holding him and had been startled by his sudden presence. He had become angry when the Elf had reprimanded him for going out without leaving word as to his whereabouts and felt bad after he'd left. A short time later, Arwen had shown up in a flurry, obviously fearing the worst.

"_Where's Legolas?" he asked as she entered and she sobbed with relief to see him awake then thought back to the look on her kinsman's face and wondered why he had been upset if Aragorn was still alive. _

"_He went back to the palace I suppose," she said as she knelt beside him and caressed his face gently, then bent low to kiss his lips tenderly, he sensed a change in her, but didn't bother to ask what had caused it._

_Not long after Arwen entered, Éowyn followed looking distraught. Noticing her state, Arwen rose and went to her. "What is it melamin?" she asked softly and Aragorn looked up in surprise when he heard her call the Shield-Maiden 'my love', and realized what had changed within Arwen, though he knew not when._

"_It's Legolas," she said sadly as she fought back tears of pain. _

"_What about him?" Aragorn asked. "Where is he?"_

_Arwen looked at Éowyn knowing suddenly that she had been wrong; he hadn't gone back to the palace after all. "He's gone," Éowyn replied flatly._

"_But why?" Aragorn said trying to stand suddenly, his heart beating fast within his chest. He had to find him; he had to tell him how he felt before it was too late._

"_I don't know," Éowyn said sadly. "He just said he wasn't wanted here so he was going back to Mirkwood."_

_Her words cut Aragorn to the quick and he sucked in a breath. Legolas thought he wasn't wanted? Oh no! What have I done? He thought and he told them he was tired, and cried himself to sleep when they departed._


	14. Chapter 14

Shortly after his recovery, Aragorn departed from Minas Tirith, and Legolas' words resounded in his ears. _You__ should not wander out alone when no one knows where you are. Blast it! _he thought angrily to himself. _I should not have gotten mad, he was only showing me that he cared, and I was too blind to see it._ This time, he made it a point to heed the Elf's warning and asked Faramir to accompany him back to Mirkwood.

"He left before I could thank him properly," Aragorn had said firmly when Faramir asked why he wanted to go, leaving a warning note in his voice not to question him further on the matter. Faramir was delighted for a chance to travel, for though he had gone throughout Gondor, and even to Edoras, he had never been to Mirkwood.

Dismay filled Aragorn's heart along with a feeling of déjà vu when they arrived at the cavern palace of Thranduil to find it empty, the Elves departed. "Wait here," Aragorn commanded Faramir and gave him a look that dared him to question or disobey. "I will return shortly." Faramir nodded and watched as Aragorn galloped away on Brego.

Aragorn caught up to the convoy leaving Mirkwood a short time later and called out to Legolas, who turned to see who had called him. Pulling his horse from the line, he turned and watched the man approach looking at him with contempt. "Legolas," Aragorn said quietly as the others passed, some watching them curiously. "Please don't go..."

"Why not?" Legolas asked as he looked at the man, then back over his shoulder to see how far ahead his father was. Then, looking back at Aragorn, he said, "There is no reason why I should stay."

Aragorn's heart nearly shattered. "Is my friendship not enough?' he asked in a wounded voice as he watched the sunlight play on Legolas' beautiful golden tresses. The desire to reach out and stroke it was unbearable.

"Nay, it is not, for I have many friends within my own people and I cannot leave them. Even my friendship with Gimli is not enough to make me stay," he said and looked over his shoulder once more.

Aragorn's heart began feeling more and more fragile at Legolas' cruel words. "And what," Aragorn began and swallowed hard, trying to fight the tears that threatened to fall, and wondering why this seemed so familiar. "If I offered you more than friendship?"

Legolas turned his head quickly as the Ranger-King's words struck his ears, and gazed upon him in amusement. "Then what would you offer me?" he asked, his eyes sparkling with growing anger.

Aragorn swallowed hard, his throat gone dry. "Love, Legolas. I would give you my heart."

Silence reigned for a moment, then Legolas threw back his head in a hearty laugh. "No my friend, not even that could keep me, for your love is not returned and falls upon a heart of stone. Fare the well, oh bleeding heart!" Legolas cried as he turned and spurred his steed to catch up with his father, his laughter still rising on the wind as the tears fell unchecked from Aragorn's blue-gray eyes and he buried his face in his hand as his heart shattered.

Suddenly, Aragorn raised his head, remembering where he had seen all this before. _It's the dream,_ he thought. _I'm reliving the dream, but why? _ Then it hit him, and he quickly spurred Brego on, chasing down the Elven Prince.

"Legolas, wait!" Aragorn cried out as he reached out, and grabbed him by the arm a little harder than he intended. Legolas whirled around to face him, anger burning brightly in his eyes.

Thranduil, seeing what was happening, called a halt. "Unhand my son!" he yelled, and guards surrounded both Aragorn and Legolas.

"I am sorry, your highness," Aragorn said with no disrespect as he released his hold on Legolas. "It is just that I desire to speak with him for a while, and he will not stay long enough to hear what I've come to say," he ground out, eyeing Legolas, putting feeling into what he said.

"And what is it that you've come to say?" Thranduil asked as his eyes flickered from his son to the man and back again.

"I do apologize your highness, for my words are for him alone," Aragorn said in a low voice, looking hard at the Prince before him. "However," he said on a lighter note looking up at Thranduil then back to Legolas. "If he wishes, I will say what I have come to tell him loud enough for _all_ to hear."

Aragorn watched Legolas while he shifted on Brego, who pranced nervously, and Aragorn saw him swallow hard. "Alright," Legolas replied finally as he lifted his chin in defiance. "I will hear what you have to say." He looked back at his father and nodded saying, "I will catch up with you soon, I shouldn't be long."


	15. Chapter 15

Aragorn turned Brego and led the way through the forest away from the convoy to a small glen where he dismounted and led him leisurely by the reins. Legolas rode up behind him and halted in the shade of the trees, quietly watching. "You can come out, Legolas," Aragorn called without looking toward him. "I know you're there…you should give your horse a rest if you intend to join your father after we are done speaking," he finished coolly, and Legolas scowled at his back as he dismounted and tethered his horse to a tree.

"How did you know I would follow you?" Legolas asked after he was finished and walked rigidly out to the glen.

Aragorn turned and smiled, squinting in the sunlight. "Because you are not one to lie, least of all in front of your father." He turned and walked further and Legolas began to wonder at his game, he tried searching his friend's mind but found his thoughts were carefully guarded as if not quite sure of himself.

_Does he know me so well? _Legolas wondered as he watched the man leading the horse along slowly. A desire to touch him rose in Legolas' chest and he shook his head to be rid of it. _No,_ he thought. _He will only hurt me again. I cannot fall into that trap again._ Legolas steeled himself with that thought and asked, "You wanted to speak with me?"

Aragorn said nothing for a long moment though he nodded slightly. Then, sighing heavily, he turned to the Elf before him and Legolas was surprised to see tears brimming in his cool blue-gray eyes. "I'm sorry Legolas," he said and extended his hand but seeing Legolas stand so stiffly, he lowered it before continuing. "I didn't mean to hurt you all those weeks ago…will you forgive me? I know I would surely be dead if you had not come, and I was angered at your scolding."

Legolas shifted on his feet as he eyed the Ranger-King uncertainly. "I realized after you left that you had does so to show that you cared," Aragorn continued. "I've been a fool, Legolas," he said as he looked into the Elf's bright blue eyes, his tears flowing now unchecked. "_Please," _he asked in a pleading voice as he let loose of Brego's rein and dropped to his knees before the Prince, lowing his head a moment before for looking back into his eyes. "Forgive me, please. Legolas," he begged as he reached up and lightly clasped his hand. "Please do not allow your heart to turn cold…for you _are _wanted."

Legolas breath caught at the man's touch and a shock passed through him at his words. Slowly, Legolas' anger receded and he knelt before the weeping king, who had lowered his head and shut his eyes against the tears. Tentatively and with a gentle hand, Legolas reached out and ran his fingers in the dark locks, once more feeling their softness. Jumping at the unexpected touch, Aragorn looked up and saw kindness shining once more in the Elf's eyes. "You are forgiving," he said softly and watched as Aragorn sighed, and his strength leaving him, he leaned in and wrapped his arms around him. "Aragorn," Legolas said softly a moment later, looking out into the distance as he wrapped his arms around his friend.

Slowly, Aragorn raised his head and watched him curiously. After a moment, Legolas swallowed hard, and still gazing out into the forest, he said, "I know of your feelings toward me." Aragorn looked at him in surprise and Legolas turned to face him smiling slightly. "You spoke of them in the House of Healing when the hallucinations gripped you, leading you toward the darkness. I," he paused then looked away for a moment before returning his gaze to the king. "I never knew you felt so strongly for me," he said just above a whisper.

Suddenly Legolas' words from weeks before resounded in Aragorn's ears. _Perhaps,_ _they do and you just do not know it yet._ He looked away a moment, then swallowed hard as he once again met the Elf's gaze. "A-and," he started, then paused to swallow again. "And how do you feel?"

Legolas gazed into his blue-gray eyes for a long moment and ran his fingers through the dark locks, letting their softness caress his fingers. He smiled slightly, then whispered, "I have not much use for words, mellon. I hope that my actions speak clearly enough."

Aragorn looked at him curiously for a moment as he sat motionless, as though pondering his next move. Then slowly, he leaned in and captured the king's lips in a gentle kiss, his eyes softly closing. He felt Aragorn stiffen and heard the sharp intake of breath before feeling him relax once more. Then, just as slowly, he broke the kiss and gazed once more into the cool blue-gray eyes he had come to love so much.

For a long moment, Aragorn was quiet, and his gaze lowered to the ground. Then, when he found his voice, he asked softly looking back up to Legolas, "Does this mean…"

"I'll stay?" Legolas asked with a smile and watched Aragorn nod slowly, noticing he was swallowing hard once more. "Yes, my King," Legolas whispered as he played with the Ranger's soft dark hair once more. "I will stay," he said softly and bent to claim his lips once more as he enfolded him in his arms, holding him tightly.

Ten minutes later, Thranduil looked up when he heard two sets of hoof beats fast approaching. "Father!" Legolas cried, his smile more radiant than the sun. The cloud of his melancholy mood no longer shadowing his handsome face.

"Yes?" Thranduil asked as he watched the Ranger ride up next to him, curious as to what had changed between them.

"Father, I came to tell you that I am not returning," he said, the light on his face out shining the sadness in his voice as he spoke.

"What?" Thranduil asked. "Why?"

Legolas looked at Aragorn and beamed before returning his gaze to his father. "Because I have found my place, and it is here. Farewell, father. I will miss you!" He leaned over and hugged his father tightly before turning with Aragorn and heading back to Mirkwood where Faramir was waiting.

Two weeks later, Legolas lay in bed, his head on Aragorn's chest as he watched the sunrise, Aragorn's arms, wrapped tightly around him. He gazed up and saw that Aragorn's eyes were closed and his breathing was slow and rhythmic. Reaching up, he brushed a lock of soft dark hair behind his ear and whispered softly, "My one true love, I have finally found you." Then, he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips before snuggling back down into his lover's arms, his head resting on his chest so he could hear his heartbeat, and continued to watch the coming day, sighing happily.


End file.
